fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Norenburg
ASPIRING ARCHEOLOGIST Recently graduated from the Osirian Academy of Forgotten History, the newly minted Professor has set out into the world to make his mark and plunder places of legends to harvest their secrets and artifacts to study and present proudly to the world. Alas, he was off to a rocky start when his maiden expedition had met with a violent storm, capturing him in it's whirlwind and sweeping him out to sea. He awoke, like many others, lost and confused upon the shores of fiends reach, at a loss for where he was as this place appeared on no map. Still, not one to be kept down, he has taken up residence in the town and has begun to socially integrate with the local populace, openly sharing his stories of adventure and many factoids and anecdotes from the past to all who would listen. Not one to sit idly by, he has taken a keen interest in the local history, picking up on the many unanswered questions seemingly lost to time. Since he has arrived, he has commissioned a museum be built with the small fortune to his name, intent on filling it with all manner of relics and artifacts to draw in the interest of the local community as well as establish some level of prestige within Fiend's Reach. Not trusting of the typical adventurer to bring back historical items of importance undamaged, he has himself taken to adventuring whenever it comes to missions of anthropological or archeological interests, ensuring that all objects of importance are handled with the upmost of care and studied in field in order to preserve all information. His general knowledge of all things and his delicate touch with ancient mechanisms makes him an ideal Tomb Raider when it comes to mysteries, translations and traps, and his dabbling in forbidden arts makes him a surprisingly potent spellcaster. Through these skills he is slowly filling his personal museum with objects of interest, poffering the particularly powerful impliments for his own personal gain. APPEARANCE Shorter for an elf, his 5"6 height is made up for by a rather dapper top-hat to add a much needed six inches to his stature. He is prim and proper, with a rather dashing ensemble of rugged overcoat, multicolored scarf, and an elegant but utilitarian pair of goggles that prove invaluable to his dungeon delving efforts. He carries an array of knicknacks on his person of an odd variety, relics of power that he has either bought or picked up in his adventuring. His arsenal is not your typical adventuring fare, but instead a wide array of magical goods that seem rather mundane and innocuous to the untrained eye. All in all, his regal attire, his friendly and analytical behavior, and his seemingly unarmed appearance makes him seem out of place with your typical adventurer stock when placed among hulking barbarians, leather-clad rogues, armored clerics and stuffy mages, but rest assured he is well prepared for any eventuality, especially when it comes to ancient ruins and mysterious temples. PERSONALITY Rather eccentric and constantly lost in thought as he scans about details and formulates elaborate theories from the merest evidence, Professor Norenburg can be somewhat off putting and overwhelming to the uninitiated. He has... ways about him. He isn't intentionally rude, he just finds people boring for the most part, finding that objects and books speak more volumes to him concisely and at least have a point. His analytical mind makes the processing of stuffy tomes and the figuring out of elaborate items and mechanisms a snap for him, and when he is not writing some thesis he is tingering with some device. It's best he remains self employed in the service of the museum or as an adventurer; He is virtually unemployable otherwise. WAIT... WUT IN THE... HUH? What? Oh that thing? Pay no attention to the flame-bat-dragon-thingie. You'll just encourage it. ... Seriously, don't make eye contact.